Aliento de Vida
by J.A. Hastings
Summary: Lily y James están casados y esperando un bebé. Están inmensamente felices, pero un día Dumbledore recibe una extraña carta y un revelador objeto. Ambos buscan salvar el futuro de seis personas que podrían perderlo todo si una decisión es mal tomada y podrían recuperar la felicidad, si se atreven a salvarse. Lily/James Sirius/Marlene AU/CANON
1. Y el Futuro te Pedirá Ayuda

**¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction en mi idioma natal, el español. Quería probar ya que esta historia es compleja, y escribir en mi idioma simplifica un poco eso. ¡Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de entrar y leer mi historia! ¡Intentaré no defraudar a nadie, y por favor denme sus opiniones!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Y EL FUTURO TE PEDIRÁ AYUDA**

* * *

El hombre de azul se sentó en la más alta de las sillas y miró abajo. A sus pies yacía un objeto pequeño que aparentaba ser una caja de metal.

-_Revelio_

La caja se elevó apenas un centímetro del suelo y luego se abrió. Estaba vacía. El hombre frunció el seño. Había intentado con todos los hechizos que podrían abrirla, pero solo el encantamiento revelador lo había logrado, y sin embargo sentía que no había logrado descifrar el misterio de esa caja. Acarició su larga barba y repitió:

-_Revelio_

La caja se elevó un poco más, brilló y una danza de colores brillantes la rodeó hasta cubrirla por completo. El hombre rió extasiado. ¡Lo había logrado!

Los colores desaparecieron y en su lugar dejaron un frasquito transparente que contenía un líquido de colores cambiantes. ¿Qué era eso? Parecía ser una memoria con una extraña peculiaridad. Con rapidez se dirigió a uno de los gabinetes de cristal de su oficina, sacó su pensadero y lo colocó en la mesa. Prosiguió a tomar el frasco y a verter su contenido en él. Una luz cegadora lo aturdió un momento, pero puedo darse cuenta de que lo que había hecho era correcto. Por unos minutos observó como la memoria se arremolinaba, pero no mostraba nada concreto. ¿Qué buscaba la persona que le había enviado esa caja? ¿Por qué una memoria? Las preguntas seguían colándose en su mente. Para responderlas, debía adentrarse en los recuerdos de alguien desconocido.

Y aunque nunca se fiaba de cosas sospechosas, la caja lo había torturado con su tenacidad durante dos meses. Puede ser que él sea sabio y analice las cosas, pero también era curioso. Se asomó otra vez al pensadero y le dedicó una mirada apreciativa, por fin descubriría lo que lo había tenido en ascuas por bastante tiempo.

Albus Dumbledore se sumergió y no salió de allí en un buen rato.

* * *

La casa de los Potter era una modesta cabaña en el Valle de Godric. Los vecinos adoraban pasar por ahí y mirar como las luces de Navidad parpadeaban sobre el techo; como el hombre de nieve que el señor Potter había construido dos semanas atrás bajo la estricta supervisión de su esposa se mantenía en pie, y no se desmoronaba ni con el fuerte viento que atacaba Diciembre; pero lo que más disfrutaban, era el nuevo brillo de Lily Potter. Se veía radiante, llena de vida. Iba de un lado a otro, tocando puertas y saludando a los demás con un pedazo de tarta de melaza en la mano. Su embarazo, aunque aún no se notara tanto físicamente, era obvio en su nuevo afán por sentarse frente a su casa a ver a los niños jugar. Las vecinas estaban seguras de que cuando tuviera a su bebé, estaría aún más feliz.

James Potter la acompañaba, revoloteaba a su alrededor como un perro guardián que vigilaba cada movimiento de su esposa. A los niños del Valle de Godric les gustaba James, siempre llegaba al pueblo con dulces de extrañas formas, tamaños y colores y se los daba con una gran sonrisa. A veces salía a jugar con ellos y ellos se divertían como nunca, y Lily los miraba de lejos, con una hermosa sonrisa de júbilo. Precisamente en ese momento se encontraba derramando algunas lágrimas mientras veía a su esposo jalar el pequeño trineo de nieve con Matt Yeats, el menor de sus vecinos de enfrente, encima, y riendo.

James la vio desde donde estaba, y rápidamente se acercó a ella con cara de preocupación. En la nieve, Matt Yeats hacía un puchero; su compañero de juegos lo había abandonado.

-Lily,- James dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba. Estaba helada, su nariz estaba rosada y sus labios pálidos. - ¿Qué sucede?

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa. - No es nada. Me emociona ver cómo te diviertes y me pone un poco sentimental...

-¡Ya verás cuando nazca nuestro hijo! Lo sacaré todos los días aquí y le enseñaré a-

-¡No todos los días!- Lily lo miró con reproche. - Será muy pequeño como para salir en cada momento que se te antoje. Los ojos avellana de su esposo la miraron con tristeza. -No me convencerás, y lo sabes.

James suspiró. -Lo sé, lo sé.

-¿Qué sabes Cornamenta?, que yo sepa, tu conocimiento es tan limitado como el de un ciervo.

Ambos voltearon a su izquierda y se encontraron con dos de sus personas favoritas. Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de James desde que tenían once años, y ahora también era el de Lily. Su pelo negro y ondulado, la expresión burlona de su rostro y la manera en la que se apoyaba seductoramente en una pierna le daban un toque especial, entre chico malo y chico con clase. A su lado estaba Peter Pettigrew, un joven rubio y regordete que le llegaba a Sirius al hombro. Sus ojos eran negros y pequeños, y su nariz puntiaguda, lo que le daba el aspecto de una rata subida de peso.

James levantó una ceja. - Canuto, ¿realmente quieres que empiece a contarle a Lily lo que pasó con Marlene?

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció en el instante. Lily miró a su esposo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué ha pasado con mi amiga?

-Gracias, amigo.- Sirius dijo a través de sus apretados dientes. Peter dejó salir un agudo sonido que desvió la atención de todos hacia él.

-¿Porqué nadie me dice nada a mí? Ustedes siempre saben todo y me excluyen...

-No te excluimos, Colagusano.- Sirius le revolvió el rubio cabello. Peter se separó al instante de él y caminó al lado de Lily. -¡Lo que pasa es que tú siempre nos dices que estás ocupado Dios sabe con qué y nunca estás!

-Hablando de gente que no está, ¿sabes algo de Lunático?.- James preguntó. -He intentado comunicarme con él, pero no lo encuentro...

-Remus debe estar cansado, la luna llena de ayer fue bastante dura para él...

-Entonces lo has visto.

Sirius tenía la pinta de alguien que ha divulgado un secreto. -N-No, solo sé que fue dura porque...

Lily suspiró.-Últimamente no ha querido hablar con nosotros. En un comienzo pensamos que era porque estaba ocupado con algo, pero me doy cuenta que está evitándonos.

James meditó las palabras de su pelirroja por unos momentos. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que estaba separando a Remus de ellos? A penas lo habían visto esos últimos meses, solo aparecía algunos sábados por la noche para saludar y comer algo, luego se iba y no se volvía a saber nada de él hasta bastante tiempo después. Pero algo no encajaba, Sirius parecía saber el porqué de la ausencia de Remus...

-Bueno, sus razones tendrá.- La dulce voz de Lily lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-No deben forzarlo a que les cuente detalles de lo que hace.

Peter frunció el seño.-¡Pero somos los Merodeadores! ¡Sabemos todo sobre todos! Siempre ha sido así desde Hogwarts, no entiendo porque ahora hay tanto misterio.

-Ay, por favor.- Lily se cruzó de brazos. –Soy testigo de lo cercanos que son, pero no creo que se cuenten _todo _lo que sucede, ¿verdad?, quiero decir deben haber ciertas... _intimidades- _miró a James._-_que no divulgan, ¿cierto?

La mirada que compartieron los tres amigos decía más que mil palabras, y fue suficiente para que Lily caiga en la conclusión de que su vida matrimonial nunca había sido de dos, sino de seis. Sabía que James le contaría a Sirius, Peter y Remus acerca de como iban las cosas entre ellos, pero sinceramente, ella pensaba que por lo menos su vida íntima sería respetada. Miró a James y vio como se removía incómodo.

Lo obligó a mirarla.

-James, desde ahora no puedes contarle a ninguno de los tres acerca de nuestra relación de pareja, ¿entendiste?

James la miró horrorizado. –Pero Lily-

-Sin peros.

-Oh vamos, Lily,- Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa irresistible para cualquiera, pero no para Lily. –El muchacho necesita desahogarse...

-¿Desahogarse?.- James miró a Sirius de una forma que decía _luego te mataré. _Lily se puso de pie frente a su esposo. -¿A que se ref-?

Pero no pudo continuar, una luz blanquecina y brillante había aparecido detrás de James. Los cuatro rodearon la luz, tratando de ocultarla de los vecinos que aún estaban en la calle. La luz tomó la forma de un ave majestuosa, de largas plumas y plateados ojos que los observaban detenidamente: un fénix, el patronus de Dumbledore.

_-James, Lily, necesito que vengan mañana a Hogwarts. Hay algo urgente que debo tratar con ustedes. Traigan a Sirius, Remus y Peter, si es posible también a Marlene. Los estaré esperando._

Y con eso el fénix se desvaneció en la nada. Sirius, James, Lily y Peter miraron el lugar con cierta sorpresa. ¿Algo urgente? Qué podía ser tan urgente que Dumbledore los había citado a Hogwarts; no podía ser nada de la Orden, nunca los llamaba ahí para esos asuntos. Debían esperar al día siguiente para averiguarlo.

* * *

El castillo de Hogwarts traía tantos recuerdos a la memoria de Lily que sentía que iba a llorar de la emoción. Su esposo y sus cuatro amigos, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Marlene; caminaban tras de ella comentando acerca de algunos cambios que habían notado en su recorrido, pero Lily solo quería fijarse en aquello que permanecía igual.

Mientras se adentraban por un pasillo, Lily tuvo un recuerdo vivido de ella corriendo de unas bombas fétidas que Sirius y Remus habían soltado en el salón de Encantamientos. Y ahí estaba ese cuadro que siempre le decía lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello rojo, y más allá estaba el comedor en el que tantas veces había disfrutado de una deliciosa comida. Miró por la ventana y localizó el árbol en el que James solía sentarse a espiarla desde cuarto curso y un recuerdo invadió su mente.

_Estaba leyendo su ensayo de Transfiguración bajo la sombra del árbol. Era un día caluroso y muchos se habían retirado a la sombra como ella. Lily sentía el viento golpearle la cara y refrescarle la mente, se sentía en paz, tranquila…_

_Y Sirius Black seguido por James Potter pasaron corriendo frente a ella._

_Estaban sin camisa, carcajeándose mientras veía a Peter sonrojarse a lo lejos. El pobre también estaba sin su camisa del colegio pero en vez de verse divertido y confiado como sus amigos, tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza. Lily ni siquiera se paró para ayudarlo, simplemente siguió leyendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabía que como prefecta, era su deber sancionar a Potter y Black por molestar a un compañero, pero Peter sabía en lo que se metía, y Lily había decidido años atrás que no valía la pena intentar convencer a Peter de que encuentre otros amigos. Al parecer él estaba feliz con que los chicos más populares lo consideraran su amigo. Se olvidó de los Merodeadores y volvió a su ensayo. Paz, tranquilidad…_

_Y la camisa de Potter cayó en su cabeza._

_Lily no reaccionó en un comienzo. La camisa de Potter estaba sobre ella y ella no se movía. Un olor la invadió por completo, y se dio cuenta de que era la esencia de James. Olía a canela, a frescura y a ese aroma peculiar que poseían todos los chicos adolescentes. Luego de unos segundos levantó un brazo y quitó la camisa de su cabeza._

_Y se encontró con los ojos de Potter. Y su cuerpo semi desnudo._

_Ella le dedicó una mirada de odio y le entregó su camisa sin decir nada. James le sonrió a modo de disculpas y le susurró un "lo siento Evans" antes de abotonarse la camisa y salir corriendo tras Sirius, que al parecer estaba intentando saltar al lago. Ella se quedó con la fragancia de James impregnada en la memoria, y no lo pudo sacar de su cabeza desde ese momento._

Lily se dio cuenta ese día que si sentía atracción por James. Tal vez no era emocional, pero si era física, como lo demostraba aquel armario de las escobas que estaba frente a ellos ahora. Ahí había compartido su primer beso con James una tarde en la que estaba especialmente irritable.

Odio a Potter, _Lily pensaba mientras caminaba furiosa hacia la sala común, _es un cretino. _"Sí, pero es un cretino que no puedes sacarte de la cabeza." Le respondió una voz en su cabeza que sonaba sospechosamente a su amiga Marlene. Lily se había pasado todo el día distraída por "El Incidente de la Camisa" de la semana anterior. Potter la atormentaba en sueños y ahora en las clases. ¡Odiaba sentirse así! ¿Qué diría Severus si supiera que tenía sueños sobre Potter? Desvió esa pregunta, Snape había elegido su camino el año pasado, ya no quería saber de él…_

_Tan distraída estaba que tropezó y cayó al suelo con un sonoro ruido. ¡Se suponía que debía ser cuidadosa! Eran más de las once y estaba fuera de su cama, si la encontraban tendría un castigo. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban e inmediatamente buscó donde esconderse. Lo único que divisó en su estado de pánico fue un pequeño armario de escobas a su derecha. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó y entró. Y se topó con algo duro. ¿Era esa la pared del fondo del armario? ¿Qué tan pequeño es? Pero entonces unos brazos la rodearon y ella dejó un extraño chillido salir de su boca._

_Entonces Lily no entendió lo que sucedió después, pero lo primero que registró fue el calor. Sintió un extraño hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Lo segundo que registró fue que la estaban besando. Apasionadamente. Y lo tercero fue que era James Potter. Ese olor era inconfundible. _

_En ese momento Lily ni siquiera intentó pensar, ni empujarlo lejos de ella, hizo todo lo contrario. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de James y aprisionó su pelo negro con sus manos. Se pegó a él por completo, parecía que querían fundirse y ser uno solo. Era un sentimiento loco y totalmente excitante. La intrépida lengua de James se adentró en su boca y ella la recibió con un gemido de placer. Esto la estaba matando lentamente, quería más, más, más…_

_Y tan rápido como empezó, terminó. James se separó de ella pero la mantuvo presionada contra la pared. Sus agitadas respiraciones sincronizaron y se mantuvieron inmóviles. Lily no podía creer lo que había pasado, ¡había besado a Potter! Bueno, técnicamente él la había besado, pero había sido aún mejor de lo ella había pensado y soñado._

_-Evans,- James dijo su apellido como una caricia, lento y sensual. –Perdón por eso, pero ibas a gritar y era eso o que nos encuentren a ambos aquí._

_Lily tenía la garganta seca. –No hay problema. En-entiendo la situación, Potter._

_Sintió que James olía su cabello y ella cerró los ojos._

Después de ese primer beso, ambos se separaron sin decirse mucho. Lily se enteró una vez que James y ella empezaron a salir que él se estaba escondiendo de Sirius, que quería obligarlo a ir a una fiesta en Hogsmeade donde se rumoreaba se estaban alojando un grupo de alumnas de la academia francesa de magia, Beauxbatons.

Ese beso la llevó a estar más distraída que antes, pero mejoró en Transfiguración, más que nada por el hecho de que James era excepcionalmente bueno en esa materia, y ella quería demostrar de alguna manera que no se dejaba ganar por él. Lily miró a su esposo y le sonrió. Estaba segura que él también estaba recordando viejos tiempos.

Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, dieron la contraseña ("¡Sorbete de limón!") y subieron las escaleras hasta entrar y encontrarse con su antiguo director. Dumbledore vestía una de sus excéntricas túnicas de color morado con estrellas, y su larga barba blanca estaba atada por una fina cinta blanca. Físicamente, Dumbledore estaba igual que siempre, pero lo que sorprendió a sus visitantes fue la expresión melancólica de su rostro. Su profesor siempre los recibía con una sonrisa y esos ojos que brillaban con emoción, pero ahora su cara mostraba tristeza y preocupación.

-Gracias por venir.- dijo con una voz cansada. –Por favor siéntense.

-Profesor,- Remus dijo. –Nos tiene preocupados.

Dumbledore asintió despacio. –Lo sé. Lo que voy a contarles es urgente y muy peligroso.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su pensadero. Lo asió y tomó el frasco con el flujo de memorias que estaba al costado. Se dirigió al escritorio frente al cual estaban sentados, y colocó ambos sobre él. Tomó asiento.

-Hace dos meses recibí una carta y una caja de metal. La nota decía que la quemara después de leerla, pero logré memorizarla ya que es bastante corta.- Todos lo miraron expectantes. – Decía, escrita claramente en una caligrafía conocida por todos los que estamos en esta sala, lo siguiente: "Mi mundo se está deteriorando poco a poco, así que acudo a usted. Hopthorn, 670-356-002."

Todos lo miraron sin entender, Dumbledore suspiró. – La persona que escribió esa carta mandó un flujo de memorias,- señaló el frasco. –que estaba encantado para que parezca una simple caja de metal. Esa persona quería que yo revisara esos recuerdos porque contienen fragmentos de la vida…futura.

Marlene jadeó. – ¿Eso quiere decir que lo enviaron del futuro? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

-No es imposible.- Remus dijo. –Si lo piensas bien, en el futuro se puede haber hallado alguna forma de comunicarse con el pasado. Ahora mismo están intentando desarrollar giratiempos que regresen horas en vez de minutos.

-Precisamente, Remus, tienes mucha razón.- Dumbledore dijo y supervisó a todos por encima de sus lentes de media luna. –No sé quién es Hopthorn. Investigué pero no hay registro de él, por lo tanto presiento que es del futuro. Hay una pregunta, además, que yo sé que están haciéndose todos, quizás Lily, quiera hacerla.

Lily había permanecido callada, aferrada al brazo de James mientras intentaba entender lo que sucedía, razón por la cual la pregunta la cogió desprevenida. Dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¿Quién escribió la carta?

Dumbledore sonrió por primera vez. –Usted, Sra. Potter. Fue usted.

Lily y James intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas. ¿Ella? Ella había enviado esa carta en la que decía que su vida era un desastre. Querían saber que estaba pasando, y lo querían saber ahora.

-Dumbledore, ¿qué…?

-Quiero que vean estas memorias.- Dumbledore abrió el frasco y echó su contenido en el pensadero. – Al comienzo no van a tener sentido, son fragmentos, como ya dije, pero luego va a parar en una muy especial, y quiero que presten atención a esa en particular.

Sirius movió su cabeza de lado a lado, sin comprender. -¿Cómo sabremos cual es la indicada?

Dumbledore miró a Lily. –Lily lo sabrá. Ella se dará cuenta.

James volvió a mirar a su esposa y encontró determinación en esos ojos verdes. Ella quería respuestas, y las iba a conseguir.

-Está bien,- dijo suspirando.

Los seis se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al pensadero. Miraron su contenido y luego se observaron entre ellos, aceptando silenciosamente.

-No quiero que se aflijan por lo que van a ver. Tengan en cuenta que todo esto puede cambiar. Sólo observen, y no toquen a sus contrapartes futuras, porque si lo hacen… entraran en ese futuro, y va a ser muy difícil sacarlos de allí.

Asintieron sin estar totalmente seguros de lo que hacían, y uno por uno se adentró en su destino.

* * *

**Espero poder escribir el siguiente capítulo pronto. Estoy de vacaciones, así que voy a tener tiempo de avanzar. ¡Gracias a los que leyeron este capítulo, y espero que lean el siguiente! Si les gustó por favor déjenme un comentario y si no les gustó también, acepto crítica constructiva, jajaja.**


	2. Recuerdos del Futuro

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Para evitar confusiones pondré en cursiva el nombre de los personajes del recuerdo. Este capítulo, al igual que otros por venir, puede contener contenido sexual moderado (bastante moderado en este caso) y el uso de lenguaje soez. Ah, por cierto, en el primer capítulo me olvidé de poner un disclaimer:**

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni el mundo de Harry Potter, solo esta historia.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: RECUERDOS DEL FUTURO**

* * *

El lugar en el que aparecieron lo conocían perfectamente. Era el apartamento que compartían Sirius y Remus desde que el primero heredó una gran suma de galeones de su tío Alphard. Era pequeño, de dos habitaciones, dos baños y una cocina en la que solo cabía una persona. Una sonrisa se asomó a sus rostros al darse cuenta que estaban en un lugar en el que habían compartido tantas cosas, pero esta desapareció al ver uno de los viejos sillones de cuero de Sirius.

_Marlene _estaba agazapada en el sofá, abrazando sus piernas y llorando silenciosamente. Se veía consternada, perdida y sobre todo desolada. Lily miró a Marlene, su amiga que había entrado en este recuerdo, y le dedicó una mirada preocupada. ¿Por qué lloraba? Los Merodeadores las miraron por un segundo y volvieron su vista a la Marlene del recuerdo cuando un fuerte _pop _la sobresaltó.

Sirius, viéndose a sí mismo, dejó salir un ruidito de sorpresa, y sus amigos lo imitaron. El hombre que había aparecido en la sala tenía el pelo negro largo y enmarañado, la barba estaba crecida y no le daba el usual aire de rebeldía, sino de descuido, y su semblante era tan triste como el de su novia.

-¿Algún progreso?- preguntó con pesar.

_Marlene_ suspiró y dejó caer una lágrima. –Nada.

Los seis amigos evitaron mirarse, temerosos de perderse algo de importancia, pero sintieron que cada uno emanaba confusión y angustia. Marlene y Sirius eran de las personas que aún en las peores situaciones lanzaban una broma, reían y trataban de ayudar a sus compañeros a sobreponerse; era extraño verlos tan melancólicos.

El Sirius del recuerdo se sentó junto a su novia. -¿Crees que pueda pasar a verla?

La muchacha frente a él se mordió el labio y pareció pensarlo detenidamente antes de asentir lentamente. –Solo… no menciones el nombre de… _su_ nombre.

-No te preocupes.- _Sirius_ le dio un beso en la coronilla, y volteó hacia la habitación de Remus. Lily, Marlene y los Merodeadores lo siguieron luego de dedicarle a la otra Marlene una mirada llena de tristeza.

El cuarto de Remus estaba vacío excepto por una cama, un armario largo y delgado y una persona sentada en suelo mirando fijamente a la pared. Una persona con largo cabello rojizo, y una panza abultada que mostraba su embarazo.

Lily frunció el seño con la boca abierta, Marlene cubrió sus labios con sus manos y lo único que pudo hacer James fue jadear. Aquella Lily no podía ser la verdadera. ¡Lily nunca podría tener esa expresión! Esa mujer que estaba sentada en el suelo se veía totalmente demacrada, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía estar en una especie de trance. Sus amigos pusieron sus manos en sus hombros y los de su esposa mientras él abrazaba a su Lily.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó mirándola. Ella lo miró confundida igual que los otros. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué pasaba con su esposa?

_Sirius _se acercó a _Lily _y se sentó a su lado. Miró su cara vacía y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas sin ese brillo que siempre la caracterizaba. Los demás observaban conteniendo la respiración.

-Lily,- _Sirius _susurró. _Lily _no mostró señales de haberlo escuchado, continuó viendo la pared sin expresión alguna. James atrajo a Lily hacia él y le dio un beso fugaz, tratando de comprender la situación. Peter y Remus se miraron sin saber qué hacer, y Sirius abrazó a Marlene, que comenzaba a respirar fuertemente en un intento por controlarse. –Lily.

No hubo respuesta. _Sirius _se lamió los labios con impaciencia.

-Lily, debes hablarme.

_Lily _no despegó su mirada de la pared.

_Sirius _volvió a pararse, caminó alrededor de la habitación unos segundos, respirando y pasándose las manos por el pelo. Se agachó frente a _Lily _pero sus ojos siguieron clavados al frente.

-Lily, esto…esto es ridículo. Háblame. ¡No eres la única que se siente incompleta y devastada! Yo también estoy muriendo…

Pero una vez más, no obtuvo ni una mirada, ni un sonido… era como si el cuerpo de Lily fuera solo eso, un cuerpo sin alma e inerte. Las preguntas revoloteaban en el cerebro de los seis amigos. Estaba descartado el hecho de que algo le hubiera pasado al bebé de Lily, ya que ella seguía embarazada en el recuerdo, tal vez algo le había sucedido a su familia, pero eso no explicaba el porqué de la desesperación de _Sirius._

Y entonces la respuesta llegó a unos antes que otros, era tan obvio que resultaba estúpido que no lo hayan adivinado antes. James. Algo le había sucedido como para que ambos estén en ese estado.

-¡Lily! ¡Di algo, carajo! ¡Estoy cansado de que todo el mundo te tenga lástima! Puede que tú estés sufriendo y bastante, tú viste como sucedió todo, pero yo no tengo a mi hermano conmigo, ¡mi hermano!

_Lily _parpadeó, pero no desvió su mirada. Y _Sirius _perdió la compostura.

-¡Despierta, maldita sea! ¡James no querría…!

Cuando todos, incluyendo al Sirius del recuerdo, repararon en su error, _Lily _ya había volteado a verlo con ojos desquiciados muy abiertos, y gritaba.

-¡JAMES! ¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO A JAMES? ¡DEVUÉLVANLO! ¡MI BEBÉ NECESITA A SU PADRE!

-Lily…

Pero _Lily _no escuchaba, se abalanzó sobre _Sirius _y trató de golpearlo. Todos observaron mientras _Sirius _la abrazaba con fuerza y llamaba a _Marlene _a todo volumen, quien apareció en su ayuda con un Sanador.

No reaccionaban. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Ninguno miró a otra parte que no sea a las otras personas para las cuales ellos eran invisibles. James comenzó a llorar al ver como _Lily _seguía gritando su nombre y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El Sanador le pidió a _Sirius _que la abrazara con fuerza por atrás, y le abrió la boca con dificultad a _Lily. Marlene, _que estaba a su lado gimiendo y sollozando, le alcanzó una pequeña botella con un líquido que el Sanador forzó por la garganta de _Lily, _que se desplomó en los brazos de su amigo.

Y antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, la habitación se volvió borrosa…

* * *

…y aparecieron en una caverna rocosa. Estaba oscuro, apenas podían divisar unas luces verdes a lo lejos y escuchar el sonido de unas cadenas. Sin decir una palabra, comenzaron a caminar. ¿Qué era lo que acababan de presenciar? ¡Era insólito! James no estaba, Lily estaba como ida, los demás sufrían… no entendían absolutamente nada.

Los ojos verdes de Lily vagaron por sus amigos silenciosamente, tratando de descifrar si uno de ellos tenía idea alguna de que podía haber sucedido, si podía reconocer un brillo de entendimiento en ellos, pero no encontró más que estupefacción. James estaba rígido a su costado, tenía los hombros tensos y la espalda totalmente erguida; Sirius miraba al suelo mientras caminaba sujetando fuertemente la mano de Marlene. Peter se veía nervioso, pero Lily no le tomó mucha importancia, el pobre de su amigo siempre había sufrido de los nervios; Remus era el que parecía estar analizando y encajando piezas.

La luz verde de hace un momento bañó sus caras al llegar a su destino. Estaban frente a un lago oscuro y tenebroso encerrado por paredes de roca negra. Al repiquetear de cadenas se le unió un gruñido de dolor y luego una voz… esa voz…

-Veo que la abstinencia no te sienta bien, Potter.

Voldemort. Voldemort estaba aquí, y tenía a James. Los seis intercambiaron una mirada antes de avanzar un poco para ver al James del futuro. Inmediatamente desearon no haberlo hecho.

_James_ se veía mucho peor de lo que la Lily del recuerdo se veía. Estaba inusualmente delgado, tenía cortes en la cara; la sangre, el sudor y la suciedad se había mezclado en todo su cuerpo. Su cabello le llegaba al hombro. Se veía como un muerto en vida.

Voldemort, con sus ojos brillando rojos a pesar del verde que emanaba del lago, sonrió. Los seis amigos intercambiaron una mirada del más profundo temor.

-Vengo a darte una noticia, Potter, una noticia que estoy seguro, estarás feliz de escuchar.

_James _lo miró con odio y le escupió. La sonrisa de Voldemort se evaporó. Se acercó a _James _y lo pateó en el estómago. Lily dejó salir un jadeo horrorizado cuando vio a su esposo toser sangre.

-Potter,- Voldemort dijo.- Yo vengo con la mejor intención a darte la noticia de que tu esposa sangre sucia espera un bastardo tuyo, ¿y tú me respondes así?

Los ojos de _James, _sorprendidos y maravillados por las buenas nuevas, se encontraron con los burlones y despreciativos del Señor Tenebroso.

-Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿estarías seguro que ese hijo es tuyo?

-Maldito,- susurró Lily.- Cómo se atreve a decir algo así… desgraciado.

James sólo la abrazó.

Voldemort, al ver que su prisionero le respondía con indiferencia, volvió a golpearlo.

-Deja de hacerte el gallito conmigo y acepta de una buena vez unirte a mí, Potter. Sabes que no quiero que seas un Mortífago, eres demasiado temerario y estúpido para eso, ¡necesito un espía!

No hubo respuesta. Voldemort levantó entonces su varita y lanzó una maldición cruciatus que hizo que _James _se retorciera de dolor.

-Además, apuesto a que la sangre sucia de tu mujer ya te olvidó y ese hijo que espera es del traidor de Black…

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, HIJO DE PUTA!

Ambos James habían pronunciado las mismas palabras, sin embargo sólo el del recuerdo logró que Voldemort lo oyera. Sirius y Remus, con la impotencia escrita en sus rostros, se acercaron aún más a su amigo, demostrándole su apoyo.

_James _se veía enloquecido. Tiraba de las cadenas con tanta fuerza que parecía que las arrancaría de las rocas a las que estaban ancladas.

-¡TÓCALE UN PELO A LILY O A MI HIJO, Y JURO QUE SUFRIRÁS!

-No habrá necesidad para eso, James.- La voz de _Sirius _llegó a ellos como un alivio. Iban a salvar a _James. _Los aurores, _Sirius, Remus _y_ Peter_ entraron en la cueva acompañados de Dumbledore. Lo último que vieron de esa visión fue un destello azul…

* * *

…y ahora Lily, con su enorme panza, caminaba en la oscura noche por una plaza desconocida. Se acercó a unas sombras encorvadas y suspiró. Su cara mostraba miedo.

Las sombras se irguieron, mostrando así la macabra sonrisa de Bellatrix Lestrange y el rostro de Thorfinn Rowle…

* * *

…la sala sólo estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna. James y Lily, aún sin haber podido entender el recuerdo anterior, vieron el interior de su casa con sorpresa. ¿Significaba esto que James estaba fuera de peligro? Esto se preguntaban los seis.

-Su casa está igual que siempre. Cualquiera pensaría que algún tiempo después, a Lily se le hubiera pasado su extraño amor por el color rojo en la paredes.- comentó Sirius en un intento de amilanar la tensión. Lo hubiera logrado si hubieran pasado cinco segundos más, pero en ese preciso momento, _Lily _hizo su aparición.

Llevaba un vestido negro muy ajustado y estaba maquillada tan glamorosamente que aún en la oscuridad se podía distinguir el color carmín de sus labios y el maquillaje dorado de los ojos. Tenía en las manos un par de zapatos de tacón alto rojos que brillaban como dos rubíes. Caminaba despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, y mirando a cada lado nerviosamente. Esta actitud le recordó a Lily a algunos años atrás, cuando salía de su casa a escondidas para encontrarse con James en el parque de a dos cuadras, pero era inusual que se comporte así a los veintiún años que aparentaba en el recuerdo y casada con un hijo.

Mirando atrás una última vez, _Lily _abrió lentamente la puerta principal y la cerró, perdiéndose en la noche. Lily y Marlene se miraron con confusión.

-Lily, ¿tienes idea de lo que acabamos de presenciar?

-Si la tuviera,- dijo Lily.-No me estaría preguntando lo mismo que ustedes.

-E-Esperen, no discutan.- Peter señaló hacia el sillón. –Miren.

Seis pares de ojos se dirigieron en la dirección indicada y vieron a _James _quitándose la Capa de Invisibilidad. No había rastro de ninguna de las heridas que había tenido en la cueva, pero tenía una expresión que mezclaba perfectamente tristeza, molestia y confusión.

-Es la quinta vez…-murmuró.-Es la quinta vez…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero antes de que alguno pudiera comentar, una luz blanca los cegó, y los transportó…

* * *

…a la misma sala, solo que de día. El llanto de un niño llenaba la casa. _James _cargaba a un bebé entre sus brazos mientras _Lily _leía un libro sentada cerca de la ventana. James y Lily se asomaron a ver a su hijo, la pequeña muestra de su gran amor. Lily quería confortarlo, abrazarlo, mostrarle su cariño de madre, pero su mano transparente solo atravesó la mejilla del bebé cuando trató de tocarlo. Sirius y Marlene vieron a su futuro ahijado con alegría, se parecía tanto a James, pero tenía los ojos de su madre. Remus y Peter sonrieron.

Y en ese momento, su burbuja se rompió.

-¡Lily, debes alimentar a Harry! ¡Tiene hambre!- _James _se había acercado a _Lily_, pero ella no respondió y siguió inmersa en su libro.

Los seis presenciando la escena no pudieron reaccionar ante la indiferencia de _Lily. Harry, _pensó James, _nuestro hijo se llama Harry…_

_James, _al ver que su esposa no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, balanceó a Harry en un brazo, y le arrancó el libro con su mano libre. _Lily _levantó la mirada, molesta.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, estaba leyendo eso.

Las frías palabras atravesaron a todos.

_James _cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.-Lily, creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar seriamente acerca de lo que ha estado sucediendo estos últimos meses.

-¿Sucediendo?

-Sí. Primero te niegas a amamantar a Harry, lo cual sólo ha contribuido a que nuestro hijo sufra, luego te noto distante con todos, Marlene me ha contado que no le respondes sus cartas; y por último, he notado que te escabulles por las noches y…

_Lily _se puso de pie.- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-Explicaciones no, pero si tienes un problema puedes compartirlo conmigo. Somos un matrimonio, Lily, debemos comunicarnos.

-¿Realmente lo somos? Un matrimonio, quiero decir.

La declaración mandó un electroshock a todos. _¿Pero qué diablos sucede? _Pensó Sirius.

-Lily, ¿qué…?

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de sincerarnos. Quieres hablar, pues hablemos, pero primero calla al niño.

Lily rompió a llorar.-¿Cómo…? No entiendo nada…

-Lo sabemos, Lily,- dijo Remus.-Nosotros tampoco entendemos.

_James_ le dedicó a su esposa una mirada dolida antes de preparar rápidamente un biberón para Harry y dárselo, logrando que el bebé se quede tranquilo. Volteó a confrontar a _Lily_, pero esta ya estaba más que dispuesta a soltar todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Ya no somos un matrimonio. Hace meses que no me tocas y ya no concordamos en nada.

-¿Es sobre sexo, Lily, ese es el problema? No me he atrevido a tocarte porque te veo muy distanciada, no porque no quiera.

-¡No es sólo el sexo, es que ya no puedo seguir viviendo una vida tan inútil e infeliz como esta!

-¿Qué es lo que te hace infeliz?.- Su esposo preguntó.

-¡Tener que estar aquí, encerrada y sola, ocultándome de un loco que solo me busca por ese niño!

-¡No estás sola, Harry y yo estamos contigo!

-¡Para mí es como estar sola!

-¿Qué es lo que deseas entonces?- _James _se acercó aún más a ella.-¿Quieres que nos separemos?

_Lily _ni siquiera lo pensó.- ¡SÍ!- gritó.-¡YA NO TE QUIERO, YA NO QUIERO ESTAR EN ESTA CASA! ¡ME VOY AHORA MISMO!

Y subió corriendo por las escaleras. El silencio que siguió dejó helados a todos los presentes, pero fue roto por el llanto de Harry que se había asustado con los gritos de su madre._ James _no hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente se quedó mirando al frente con los ojos desorbitados y cansados.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- dijo Remus.- Es imposible que se estén separando.

Marlene, Sirius y Peter miraron incrédulos a sus amigos, que sollozaban junto a su hijo, un mismo sentimiento de tristeza y desolación.

_Lily _bajó unos minutos más tarde con dos baúles grandes. Tenía una expresión indiferente en su rostro cuando se paró frente a _James._

-Te enviaré los papeles de divorcio tan pronto como pueda. No puedo seguir atada a ti otro momento más.

Se dispuso a irse, pero _James _la agarró del brazo y la instó a girarse.

-Harry…- murmuró.-¿Qué pasará con él?

_Lily _miró a su hijo, que la observó con los mismos ojos esmeraldas, antes de responder:

-Que se quede contigo, yo no lo quiero ver.

Y sin más tomó sus cosas y se fue, dejando a _James _llorando desconsolado abrazando a su hijo fuertemente hacia a él…

* * *

…y _Lily_ caminaba otra vez por el mismo parque, pero esta vez en vez de una panza de embarazada llevaba dos maletas y en vez de dos figuras en la sombra sólo había una alta y fornida que la recibió en sus brazos tan pronto ella soltó las maletas para correr a su encuentro.

Era Rowle.

_Lily_ lo abrazó fuertemente y lo miró a los ojos.

-Estoy libre.-le dijo.- Ya estoy libre. Estaremos juntos, mi amor.

Rowle le sonrió.-Sí… te amo, Lily.

Y la besó, rompiendo así el corazón de James que miraba horrorizado la escena. Lily trataba de decirle con la mirada que era mentira, que al que ella amaba era él, que no había otro más que él para ella, pero él no despegaba la vista de la otra Lily.

-Déjame verla, amor.- Rowle le susurró a _Lily _en el oído.-Vamos, muéstramela…

_Lily _le mostró una sonrisa divertida antes de retirar la manga de su brazo izquierdo y dejar a la vista la Marca Tenebrosa.

* * *

**Ehhh… si. Es bastante sorpresivo el final, creo yo, pero no se preocupen, hay una razón detrás de todo, y no, Lily no está poseída ni le han lavado el cerebro, deberán seguir la historia para averiguarlo, jajaja.**


End file.
